This invention relates to decorative furniture panels and more particularly to furniture panels formed by a laminating method utilizing roundcore members arranged in a planar relationship to form a wave-like design.
Panels to form items of furniture are conventionally cut to presized dimensions, covered with veneer, fabric, or other decorative substances, and strategically placed in the construction process to develop an artistically appealing item of furniture. The present invention relates to a conventional process of forming furniture panels but is directed to a more specific process resulting in a unique panel having unusually attractive consumer appeal.
The present invention in its simplest form is a uniquely designed furniture panel and method for making the panel which is formed by aligning a plurality of roundcore members in a predetermined relationship to form a wave-like design, affixing these aligned members to a holding member which may or not be substantially rigid, joining these aligned members and the holding member to a flat, substantially flat straightening member having a low moisture content; and encapsulating all of these members with a frame to hide the member edges and form a flat panel for use in the construction of furniture.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a principal objective of the present invention is to produce a furniture panel of a unique design to be used in the construction of conventional furniture case goods.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a novel method for producing unique furniture panels involving the alignment of a plurality of roundcore members in a predetermined relationship to form a wave-like design.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a furniture panel including a flat straightening member having a low moisture content which is capable of stabilizing the moisture content of all components of the panel and thus avoid warping.
Yet still another objective of the present invention is to provide a furniture panel capable of being constructed in steps involving one or more locations whereby the components of the panel can ultimately be assembled at a single location in a finished relationship.
Yet still another, further objective of the present invention is to provide a furniture panel that is relatively inexpensive in construction, uses relatively inexpensive common raw materials, and can be efficiently fabricated.
These and other objectives of the present invention can be readily determined after consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.